The present invention relates to a stirrer device and to a method of adjusting it.
The present invention relates in particular to a device for stirring a can of paint suitable for can depths corresponding to capacities of 0.5 liters (L) and 1 L and that can be placed in stirring cabinets in which the cans of paint are placed on a shelf or suspended by their lid.